Breaking Standards
by Syke Frost
Summary: Miroku and Sango finally get married but some strange occurances have been happening in a village Miroku recently helped and they are forced to go on an adventure that ends up questioning the newly weds relationship.
1. Marriage

AN: Hey guys! Get who got internet? Fweee ; Anyways, this is a sequel for Miroku X Sango, one for Inuyasha X Kagome will come later, now that I actually have time. –is relieved- anyways, on with the show! I apologize for my writing skills in the other fic. I promise Ill attempt and improve them ; This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers of "Mating Season" and to _Taiji-Caliet_ who requested this fanfic.

**Catch ups:**

1.-They have killed Naraku

2.-Sango has Kohaku again

3.-Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon no tama

4.-If I'm missing anything I shall post here later

**Chapter 1 – Marriage**

She just couldn't believe what was going on. She was getting married, and with no one else but the perverted houshi himself. She smiled to herself, thinking of how she would have never thought that day possible. It was ironical how a couple of years ago she had sworn him off, being in denial for his tendency of groping, and then blaming it upon his cursed hand. She shook her head and couldn't help but to laugh out loud spontaneously, showing she was more nervous to what she let out.

People were around her, helping her get ready for the great day, her best friend doing light things for her latest state of pregnancy. They had dressed her up in a beautiful long kimono of beige silk with melon sakura petals at the bottom, rimming the kimono. A melon colored obi went around her as well. The kimono's tail was extended to it's length as she let Kagome put some make-up she had brought from her era, while some one clipped her hair back with a silver clip, having some rebellious strands go down her back.

"_You look so beautiful Sango! I can't believe you are actually marrying Miroku! Who would say that you would be what fixed that lecherous monk into not groping. But of course that means more experience tonight! Oh my god, I am so excited and it's not even my wedding!"_

Said an excited Kagome excitedly chatting with her best friend about anything she could remember from her own wedding.

After much of a wait Sango was finally ready to go down the isle (AN: I don't know the Japanese tradition so I'm making a mix of my own knowledge and American/Mexican wedding ;)As the music began playing a small girl walked in front of her, scattering flowers everywhere she could and smiling sweetly at those united to see such a wedding.

She looked around her, looking at all her loved ones, and being escorted by Kohaku to her future husband. If Kagome had been allowed to substitute her father for her adoptive child, why wouldn't she be allowed to do the same but with her brother?

Once she arrived to where the priest stood she smiled, blushing as she saw the serious face of her husband to be. He had taken great care in himself lately, and had also stopped being as perverted since they got engaged. He looked at her with such adoration in his eyes that at times it made her feel not worthy of such worship.

The "I do's" were shared and it was time for the wedding vows.

"_I, Sango, take you, Miroku, as my husband in good or bad, happens what happens. I will be there to protect you from any evil that may wish to befall upon you and to show you how much I truly care for you. We have fought side by side, and it is time for us to fight another kind of fight, one in which we are together until death tears us apart. I love you Miroku."_

She said blushing, yet the truth was seen through her eyes, windows to her soul that could not lie, especially to one so important to her as he was.

"_I, Miroku, take you, Sango, as my beloved wife. I promise to protect you from all evil and to be with you until the end of time. We have been together through so much that I can't picture how it would be without you at all. You are my sunshine and my full moon that lights my way, and we shall walk side by side through marriage; until death tears us apart. I love you too Sango."_

He said sincerely, for once opening up completely to her, being left vulnerable to everything.

A loud sniff was heard coming from the braid's maid as she tried to compose herself and get over the sweetness of the vows, since she had gotten pregnant she seemed much more touchy to any emotion.

in turned, the priest uttered the famous phrase.

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

Miroku needed not to be asked again as she took his wife in his arms and kissed her, filling her with his tender longing and showing how much he cared for her. The kiss was not rushed nor lustful, but kind and sweet.

They held hands happily as they waved to the people that had assisted their wedding. After Sango daid goodbye to Kohaku, who would stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for a week or two for the honeymoon, they both climbed a white horse (miroku's idea of prince charming) and walked off to a village nearby that was said to have the most beautiful lake people could ever descrive.

Preview for next chapter:

"That you have to go where? But it's our honeymoon!/b


	2. Unexpected Delay

AN: Fweee! I updated-strikes victory pose and smiles shyly- being that I got lovely reviews and one demanding for me to update I figured I would do the next chapter since I'm home sick with the flu and since I just remembered this story. By the way, if you all see I'm taking too long in updating there are chances that I just forgot so feel free to e-mail me and remind me ; Anyways, thank you for the reviews and on with the fic!

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Delay**

The couple dismounted and slowly walked into the small house their friends had given them as a wedding gift. All the time of knowing their friends would have not prepared them to what they saw when they opened the door. White and melon flowers were arranged around the small hut with petals guiding them to the main room where a king-sized post bed rested in the middle of the floor, obviously a gift from Kagome. Petals of different flowers spelled out some words over the white and melon hued bed spreads. Candles were around the bed and there were some other messages about other hidden things they would have to find.

Sango laughed as she read the message on the bed and a rosy hue hit her cheeks. She was sure her best friend had written that and would be laughing that instant. She looked around to see if he was looking and found him preoccupied inspecting a white box which was supposed to keep things cold for a day if you put something cold in it. She smirked and let herself fall on the mattress, spreading those petals around so her husband couldn't see what it had said. She couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"_My dear Sango, if you were that intent into getting through those activities you could have just told me and I would have happily complied, you know how I am only here to serve._" He spoke with a mischievous grin making her cheeks turn from a rosy pink into a dark crimson, making him laugh at her cute innocence.

She smiled softly and rose herself to be on her knees so she could grab the collar of his own kimono and pull him to her, bringing her lips to his while blushing furiously at the thought of her taking command, but she wasn't going to let him have all the fun was she? She smiled against his lips when he groaned lightly at her nibbling on his bottom lip for entrance, knowing he would be surprised at her boldness.

Miroku couldn't help but widen his eyes at her pulling his shirt lightly and deepening the kiss. He didn't know when she had turned so bold yet he wasn't about to complain about it, it just meant there was a new side to his Sango he needed to explore, and he would have a great time exploring it, that's for sure.

Sango started edging backwards, indicating with a small tug to Miroku's shirt that she wanted him to follow her, request which he couldn't deny, nearing her eagerly until he was above her, his lips an inch or less from her own, being able to feel her breath on him and having to steady himself before he lost strength on his arms and fell on her. He, of course, wouldn't want that to happen to her.

He smiled at her as he let his hands wonder down her side to her thigh and slowly crawl back to her shoulders where he pushed the fabric of the kimono aside softly so her shoulders and top of her chest was visible. He was going to take it slow for he wanted her to enjoy it as well, unlike her it wasn't his first time and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as she could, being that it should be special.

As he moved the kimono he smiled and nuzzled her neck playfully, making her laugh and swat at him playfully before she pulled him into a chaste kiss. He smiled softly as he began trailing kisses down her neck to reach her shoulders, which he believed were one of the sexiest features in the female body. She had several battle scars yet he cared not, she was perfect in his eyes and no one would change that.

She couldn't believe she was going to do that, and best of all, it was with the man she was wildly in love with. Life couldn't get any better, yet she spoke too fast, a small knock coming from the door. Miroku groaned as he got up and pecked her sweetly on the lips, rearranging his clothing so it didn't look to obvious to what they were about to begin.

He opened the door, annoyed at whoever had interrupted him until he caught sight of a small human child who was in a small amount of words, filthy, probably because of travel. The child, being no more than five years of age looked up at Miroku with violet hued orbs that looked much like Miroku's but different in a sense. He was exhausted and the houshi could barely catch him as the boy almost fell in exhaustion.

Sango looked out of the room and her eyes went wide as she saw the boy, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"_I thought Kagome said you had to do it first and then the Stork came, and by what I heard they were supposed to be newborn babies not five year olds."_ She said, still slightly shocked as she ran to one of the back rooms and found a bucket with water. She grabbed a piece of cloth and a bowl and hurried back to the boy, cleaning his face from all the filth as she Miroku paced in front of them both, trying to figure out what was going on.

Hours later the child woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he shook his head, brown hair being cropped short. He looked at Miroku and one would swear they saw joy in his eyes as he latched himself to Miroku's eyes. Miroku, being one that was sweet to children raised an eyebrow and tried to pry him off his leg so he could have a talk with him.

"_Your name is Miroku right? And you are a Monk right?"_ He asked happily as he jumped up and down, his previous exhaustion forgotten as he looked at the older male, waiting for a response.

"_Yes, that's my name and yes, I'm a monk. But the question is who are you?" _He asked curiously, not sure where the boy had popped from.

"_I'm sorry! My name is Kazuo. I'm uhm… uhm… You're my dad."_ He said the last shyly, stuttering and looking at the ground shyly.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously, looking back to the child and awaiting an explanation.

"_I do not know who my mother is. I can't remember anything from five days ago on. The old man that has taken care of me said I appeared in the village the day of a large storm. I can remember you though!"_ He said excitedly, making Sango stare wide-eyed at Miroku and then at the child, recognizing some of the traits as she slowly got up and went to the room, closing the door after her and small broken sobs following her departure.

Miroku put his hand on his temple and shook his head. That wasn't possible. He had only done it once before and it was more than five years ago. He shook his head and patted the boy, leaning so he was at eye level with him.

"_Where do you come from? What village did you appear in?" _He asked determined, receiving the name of a village they had helped not so long ago. He sighed softly as he made up his mind and told the child to wait there while he went to talk to his presently, heart broken wife.

"_Sango dear, can I talk to you?"_ He said while opening the door, barely missing a vase that was chunked at him. Somehow he missed the boomerang more since when he was hit with that one she was just mad and not sobbing.

He sighed softly as he threw his hands ups in a sign of piece and yielding.

"_I don't know anything about this honey. You knew before we got married that this wasn't my first time and you said it was fine. I have never lied to you before and I have no idea where that child came from! Just look at him! If I had had a child with Akina he would be much older than that. Come on Sango, listen to me."_ Sango turned to him, detecting the truth in his words as she walked to him and hugged him, still crying, desperate to know what was going on.

"_Remember the village we helped about a month ago? I have to go back there, it seems that's where he comes from" _He said softly, expecting to end up severely hurt after the conversation.

"_That you have to go where? But it's our honeymoon!"_ She couldn't help but sounding selfish as she hit him lightly in the chest with the heel of her hand, yet conscious that it hadn't hurt him at all.

"_I have to go Sango, you know I can't just ignore this. You know me better than that." _He said softly and then cringed lightly at the determination she looked at him with. That could only mean one thing.

"_I'm coming with you Miroku."_ It was a simple statement yet he knew he couldn't change her decision.

Preview for next chapter:

"_Wait, can you say that again? I just heard that you said he appeared there and we all know that is plain silly."_ She said with a smile, knowing that he couldn't have appeared there for that could only mean one thing…

AN-cackles- I wrote four pages-does a happy dance- A long chapter to apologize for my lack of updating ;


End file.
